


A Selection of Music Inspired by the Setting of Otoyomegatari (fanmix)

by elijah_was_a_prophet



Category: Otoyomegatari | The Bride's Stories
Genre: Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/pseuds/elijah_was_a_prophet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fic In A Box





	A Selection of Music Inspired by the Setting of Otoyomegatari (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZScalantian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZScalantian/gifts).



[ **Playlist** ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYxn9QayHpj34JXK-vWhx3x8mlDya6fgs)

A selection of Central Asian music, both contemporary and traditional.

**1\. Tyva Kyzy- Chandagajty**

A traditional Tuvan song, sung by the first all-women's Tuvan traditional music group.

**2\. Turgun Alimatov- Munojot Kuyi**

Uzbek traditional, performed by People's Artist of Uzbekistan Turgun Alimatov.

**3\. Faxriddin Umarov- Umr Otmoqda**

Another Uzbek artist, who much like Alimatov plays his own instruments.

**4\. Yulia Rutskaya- Apak Segi**

Sung by a Russian-Kyrgyz pop singer most notable for her choice to sing in Kyrgyz instead of Russian.

**5\. Dos-Mukasan- Sagyndym Seni**

Funky fusion group from Soviet-era Kazakhstan.

**6\. Nariste- Tan Cholpoynum**

Another Soviet-era outfit, this time a Kyrgyz folkpop group.

**7\. Chubak Satev- Arman**

Uzbek accordion song.

**8\. Zafar Nozim- Guldasta**

Traditional Tajik song performed by one of the country's most popular folk artists.

**9\. Roza Amanova- Men Ceni Cagingim Kelet**

A contemporary artist, Amanova nonetheless wears Kyrgyz traditional clothing to perform. 

**10\. Huun-Huur-Tuu- Chiraa-Khoor (The Yellow Trotter)**

Traditional Tuvan song about a horse, with the perfect beat for riding.


End file.
